Hyde
Summary Hyde 'is the main protagonist of Under Night In-Birth EXE:Late. He was once a normal high school boy living a normal high school life until one day while returning home late, he was suddenly attacked by a Void. He was fortunate enough to be rescued by Linne, but at the same time was unlucky enough to be bitten by the Void and subsequently awakened his EXS - the EXS of Darkness "Void Red". Linne, seeing that Hyde possessed the legendary sword she had been searching for over a hundred years, the only weapon capable of ending her immortal life thus freeing her of her curse, then along with her giant guardian, Waldstein, decided to live in Hyde's house, to train the boy. She also makes him promise to end her life with his sword one day, which causes Hyde a great amount of stress. One night, for his safety, Linne and Waldstien leave Hyde behind to confront the leader of Amnesia Hilda on their own, and Hyde stubbornly refusing to let them fight alone begins his journey to find them in the 'Night'...as well as settle a personal score with Hilda from their last encounter. Hyde is straightforward and is very focused on what he sets his mind to. He faces any challenge, no matter how daunting, and does his best to overcome it. In normal circumstances, he is surprisingly cool-headed, talkative, and friendly contrary his thuggish appearance and lack of tact. However, when in combat or serious situation, he becomes noticeably cocky, confrontational, and reckless often getting himself into numerous dangerous situations much to Linne's chagrin; though he can occasionally display a more mature attitude that is capable of seeing the bigger picture. With no interest in obtaining power for himself or goal for himself within the Hollow Night other than to repay his debt to Linne and assists her with her goals and return to his peaceful life, Hyde fights only to protect himself and those he cares for. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-C Name: Hyde Kido, Wild Card (English), Unknown Actor, Ruby of Nothingness, Insulator Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Slashes give a wave of darkness and has darkness rings in spinning attacks), Nonexistent Erasure (Insulator rends one's existence or more specifically the "source of all things" with its strikes, working on even Voids, which doesn't exist in the first place); Can kill Immortals (Type 5), Energy Projection (Can various blasts and slashes with Insulator's dark powers), Accelerated Development (Adjusted to his powers extremely quickly, and within a month is capable of fighting toe-to-toe with far more experienced, powerful, and ruthless ability-users and winning), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings in his general area as well as those who try to hide their presence with relative ease) Non-Physical Interaction, (Can kill Nonexistent beings; Can kill Voids), Durability Negation (Can break through most conventional types of defenses), Immortality (Type 5), Energy Absorption (Via Insulator drawing in EXS to power it's devastating attacks), Instinctive Reaction (It is noted that Hyde's body moves on its own in combat, causing him to move, attack and dodge without really needing to think), Regeneration (Low; In-Births can naturally heal injuries like minor wounds and paper cuts), Enhanced Senses (In-Births can sense other people, emotions, Voids, sounds, etc), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (In-Births can resist the effects of hollow night which makes normal humans sick), Soul Manipulation (In-Births are able to survive after their soul was bitten by a Void), Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation (In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to paralyse their opponent and give them fear), Corruption In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to corrupt others to turn them to Voids passively) and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to make a person insane by just looking at them) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Linne) Speed: Lightspeed (Dodged and blocked flashes of light.) Lifting Strength: Peak human (Can lift Waldstien who weighs 298kg with ease) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Very high, shows little signs of tiring in combat (only noticeable times of tiring is shown after using Raging Roar in which he quickly recovers afterward and after his fight with Hilda where he was left only slightly out of breath). Range: Extended Melee range, Unknown with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Insulator Intelligence: Still in high school, trained by Linne in combat. Weaknesses: Doesn't have much control over his power and despite his talent is still very much a rookie fighter. Extremely reckless. Always tries to not kill his opponent or seriously injure them which leads to him constantly holding himself back. Certain attacks he uses with Insulator can easily wear him out Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Darkness "Red Void":' It gives him the ability to spawn his sword "Indulgence of Sever-Rending". The sword has a power to rend EXS (one's very existence) apart - meaning it can kill Immortals and those similar to them. This makes it so that any contact with the blade itself even if not directly damaged by it, is dangerous to its victims in any context. *'Indulgence of Sever-Rending:' A sword that is capable of destroying one's existence. Stated to be able to kill immortals and anything close to that. *'Vestige of Cruelty Daze:' A charged slash (both hands are used). *'Wicked Vortex of the Torus Orbiter:' A darkness projectile in the shape of a ring. *'Black Lotus Blooming in the Abyss Lotus:' A follow-up to Black Orbiter, turns the projectile into darkness strings that work somewhat like a wall. If the opponent comes in contact with it great damage is dealt and major knockback occurs. *'Distorted Aperture Sinister:' Another option for a Black Orbiter follow-up. Hyde jumps forward with a large slash with a major knockdown. It can be used to enter a combo. *'Crimson-Clad Wing of Darkness Clad Craver:' A Shoryuken but with a sword. Wait? You want a better explanation? Hyde leaps and slashes upward near the opponent, releasing a trail of dark energy as he does so for extra damage. Very lethal, but Hyde is open to being attacked while landing. *'Fault Dividing the Empty Air Shift:' Hyde leaps toward the opponent with a lunging knee, then goes for multiple two-handed slashes that carry the opponent into the air, then finally smashes them into the ground with one savage strike his sword. Hyde counts his slashes as he does this move. *'Earth Drilling Shadow Scare:' Hyde turns around and stabs his sword into the ground from behind causing the location where it hit to break apart. A flame then appears at the other end of the hole, striking with extreme prejudice. In its EXS version, multiple large flames erupt from the ground, forming a wave that swallows and continuously strikes the opponent as it carries them away. *'Wedge of Sick Crimson Calling the Calamity Bringer:' Hyde bursts forward with extreme speed that breaks the sound barrier, stabbing the opponent, and hits the opponent into the air with an upward slash of his sword and an eruption of dark energy, finishing with a brutal kick that sends them back to the ground. *'Spiral Cage Alluring to the Demise Vortex:' Hyde spins his sword and then slams it into the ground causing a black and red vortex to spew from the ground and surround him and his opponent in its violent embrace. An extremely destructive technique, shown to be capable of spanning and swallowing entire city blocks in one of the opening sequences. *'Savage God's Roaring Howl Roar:' Hyde paralyzes the opponent with a sudden blast of red energy from the tip of Insulator's blade, leaving them trapped and helpless midair while he overcharges the sword with EXS. He then slashes his opponent with his sword, drawing a white line in the air, from which a large, crimson wave of massive-scale destruction flies forward, and shreds apart his enemy. Afterward, Hyde needs to catch his breath for a quick moment as the opponent crashes into the ground. Gallery Hyde_Kido_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Hyde's select portrait in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Sd-hyde.png|Tutorial Portrait Under Night In-Birth OST- Scraper Sky High(Hyde's Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Musashi Miyamoto (Baki) Musashi's profile Inconclusive Matches: Tharja (Fire Emblem) Tharja's profile (Speed Category:Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teenagers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Playable Characters Category:Immortals Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Arc System Works